


dinner & diatribes

by narrativefoiltrope



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bad Days, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativefoiltrope/pseuds/narrativefoiltrope
Summary: detective winter collins has a bad day at work and mason takes care of her in a very mason-like way.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	dinner & diatribes

Mason had been watching Winter push her dinner—fresh pasta with homemade pesto, prepared by Nate—around her plate for the last ten minutes. She was quieter than usual, which others might not have noticed since she was quiet to begin with, but this was a heavier silence than the comfortable one that usually existed between the two of them. Mason was never one to complain if someone took it upon themselves to shut the hell up, but he didn’t like this kind of quiet from Winter, the kind that was paired with a strained smile. She wasn’t even (not) responding to his propositions.

“Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?”

At the sound of his voice, Winter startled a bit, a slight frown appearing briefly before she could mask it with that same tight smile. “No, I just don’t have much to say tonight.”

Mason looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a long beat. “Don’t do that.”

Winter’s eyes widened in faux confusion. “Do what?” 

“Pretend you’re alright when you’re not,” he growled in response. 

He heard her heart rate increase slightly. _Got you._ She inhaled as if to argue, seemed to think better of it, and then let out a very long, very wearied sigh. “I had a nightmarish day. I didn’t want to bring any nastiness home—to you. I’m sorry.” Winter ducked her head, a flush starting to spread over her ears and freckled cheeks.

He got up from the table and crouched next to her, thumb and forefinger gently but firmly turning her chin so she was looking at him. “What makes you think I can’t handle any ‘nastiness’ from you? That’s actually something I’d like to see, sweetheart.” 

Winter reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear and left her hand there to cradle his face. “I guess I forgot who I was living with,” she admitted a bit sheepishly. 

Mason turned to kiss the inside of her wrist and said, “Let me remind you.” In a movement too quick for Winter to see, he stood up and threw her tall form over his shoulder. She screeched in surprise as he started walking out of the dining room.

 _“Mason!_ What are you doing?”

“You need to eat. I’m going to help you work up an appetite,” he replied as he turned the corner that led to his room. 

He felt heat flood her body and knew that her face would be bright red, but she didn’t protest; she only whispered, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a tumblr request for the cliche trope, "having a bad day and the other noticing."  
> same username on tumblr; come yell about twc with me there.
> 
> title taken from a song of the same name by hozier.


End file.
